Rescue Me
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: Buffy gets kidnapped, and even her status as Slayer can't help her. Season Four. Written for HC Bingo on LJ.


**Title: ****Rescue Me**  
**Prompt:**kidnapping  
**Medium:** Fic  
**Rating**: R  
**Warnings:**Rape, Abuse, Violence, Adult Language  
**Summary:**Buffy gets kidnapped, and even her status as Slayer can't help her. Season Four.

This was hell. There was no doubt in the Slayers mind that if she ever lived through this, she would never be the same again.

"Wakey, wakey, Slayer!" the vampire called in his gravelly voice, his yellow eyes glaring at her, "Time for some fun!"

Buffy was diligent in her silence and she glared at the vamp before her. She wouldn't let him know that he was close to breaking her down. She'd keep up this mask, and one day she would kill them all. Every last one of them.

The vampire just laughed at her and continued towards her. "Look, Slayer thinks she's going to do something. Whattaya gonna do? Glare us to death?"

The vampire broke out into gales of laughter, before suddenly kicking her in the stomach, making her groan despite her resolution to stay silent. "Little bitch. You've ran this hellmouth far too long. Its about time you get what you deserve."

She just glared at him. He grinned down at her, his fangs gleaming, and suddenly he was on top of her. She writhed under him in surprise, and he just laughed.

"Nothing else seems to be breaking you, so I think its time we try something new." The vamp said with an ugly leer, "Seems you can handle being carved up like a pumpkin on Halloween, so were going to try something different."

She cried out as he pulled some handcuffs from his pocket and hooked them around her wrists, before untying the rope that had already left red sores on her skin. He smacked her across the face with glee before yanking her to her feet and using the rope to loop around the link of the cuffs and through a hook that protruded threatening from the wall of her 'home'. She glared at him still, but couldn't stop her heart from hammering violently in her chest.

"Now, I think its time for a little fun." The vamp growled, letting his hand trail down her chest. She whimpered and with a grin he ripped her shirt form her body. He roughly grabbed her breasts and tugged at her nipples, and Buffy could only clench her eyes shut in vain attempts to separate herself from this horrible turn of events.

"You know, for a Slayer you're kinda hot." The vamp conceded, "Cant wait to try you on for size. Bet your tight as a virgin."

She didn't deem him worthy of a response, but she loathed the fact that she had decided to wear a skirt of all things to the Bronze. His hand slunk up her thigh before brushing against her mound.

Suddenly he ripped her panties from her body and slammed two fingers inside of her, making her arch away from the way and cry out in pain. He laughed at her.

"Knew you'd be tight." He said. He gave his fingers a few more thrusts before he removed himself and began work on his pants. Buffy's eyes widened.

'_OhGodnopleaseohgodpleasedon'tletthishappen!'_

She cried out in excruciating pain as his hard cock slammed inside her dry channel, ripping her skin and making her eyes fog with tears. The vamp laughed.

"Ah! She finally breaks!" he said greedily as he slammed into her with an earth shattering force. He pushed himself all the way in, stretching her further than she had been stretched before. He groaned as blood began to coat his cock, and he began pumping with renewed vigour.

'_!'_

She couldn't hold back her tears or her screams any longer, but the vamp just laughed.

"Can't wait to tell the guys how I broke you." The vamp snarled into her ear, "How I pounded your pussy and how you cried. Tell me to stop, Slayer. Beg nice enough and I might make it quick. Beg!"

She snapped her mouth shut and screwed her eyes close. She wasn't letting him win. She would stay silent despite how much she wanted to scream. She wouldn't let him win any more.

The door slammed open and an angry roar reverberated through the room. The vamp between her thighs paused and made to look over his shoulder, but he exploded into dust before he could finish. Buffy's legs clamored down and slammed into the wall, but she was simply glad he was gone.

"Oh, God, Buffy!"

She recognized that voice. She opened her eyes and looked up into the eyes of her saviour, his blue eyes hidden by the face of his demon.

"Spike?" she whispered. The blonde vampire quickly shook off his demon and released her hands, letting her fall into his arms.

"I'm so sorry." He cried, his voice thick with despair, "When I heard you were missing, I tried…and I found them and…I was too late."

"You came." She whispered, and a part of her wondered why her friends hadn't shown up. Why her enemy had been the one to find her and rescue her.

"I came, Buffy." Spike murmured, gently running his fingers through her hair, "You're safe now."

Buffy sobbed, and buried her face into her saviors neck. He held her close as he hoisted her up into his arms and began walking out of her prison. He was never stopped, so Buffy could only assume he had killed off her captors.

"Thank you." She whispered, before she allowed blessed unconsciousness to take over.

_Three Months Later_

He never left her side. When she was at the hospital, he was there every day at her bedside, gently holding her hand. Her friends had tried to send him away, but every time either Buffy or Joyce would stop them. Apparently Parker had come to visit, the boy she had thought about dating, but Buffy simply sent him away. She wanted Spike – no one else.

When she had been released, Spike had practically moved in with her. Her mother didn't protest, but the scoobies tried as much as they dared. Again Buffy ignored them until it got to the point that she would see none of them, save the ever faithful Willow and Oz.

And now she was sitting in her living room with Spike at her side while her Mother was at the gallery. She leaned into Spikes side and he simply wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"Spike?" Buffy said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Why…why are you still here?" she asked softly.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked nervously. Buffy quickly shook her head.

"No! I-I just…last time we saw each other, you were drunk and trying to win Dru back. Why…why did you come back this time?"

"To get this nifty little thing." Spike said, showing her his hand and the gaudy green ring that adorned it, "It's the Gem of Amarra. Protects Vamps from sunlight and…other nifty things."

"I…am I going to have to stake you?" Buffy asked softly, "Because…I've been ignoring what you are…and I…I don't think I could stake you…"

"No, pet. Wouldn't do anything to hurt you." He promised, gently rubbing her arm, "I care too much."

"I…" Buffy gulped nervously and glanced up at him. He was looking at her with such tenderness that it made her heart skip a beat. She wasn't good with words, so instead she gently leaned up and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. She pulled away and met his awed gaze with a soft smile – one of the first smiles she'd offered anyone ever since her kidnapping.

"I care for you too." She whispered. They met each others gaze for a moment longer before Buffy sighed happily and snuggled closer to him, turning her attention back to the tv. Spike looked at her with adoration and he pressed another timid kiss to the top of her head.

He had a feeling that things were going to be just fine.


End file.
